1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to holding mechanisms, particularly to a chip card holding mechanism for a portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, tablet computers, typically employ at least one chip card (e.g., SIM card) for storing usable information, connecting to the internet, dialing calls, and the like. It is necessary to provide a chip card holding mechanism for holding/securing the chip card within the portable electronic device. The chip card holding mechanism usually defines a receiving space, an elastic sheet fitted in the receiving space, and a holding member rotatably assembled on the housing of the portable electronic device. The chip card can be received and held in the receiving space by the holding member, with the chip card resisting the elastic sheet. When detaching or replacing the chip card, the user must detach the outer cover of the portable electronic device first, thereby exposing the chip card holding mechanism, thus, it is inconvenient to detach and replace the chip card. In addition, the existing chip card holding mechanism has a complex structure, and the chip card holding mechanism may not unlock if the exerted pressure of the push by the user is not strong enough to rotate the holding member. On the other hand, too much pressure exerting on the cover may cause damages.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.